


Gifts

by Elske



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Sonny's praise kink is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elske/pseuds/Elske
Summary: This is just a tiny bit of foreplay. (Sonny Carisi has a boyfriend who worships him. What a gift!)





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I usually avoid writing sex scenes, because I don't think I'm any good at it. But I liked this, so here you are, apologies if it's awful.

((Gifts))

“Isn’t it a little early for this?” Rafael jokes, as he takes the small red box Sonny hands him.

“Well…I couldn’t decide if it was a gift for you, or a gift for me, or maybe a gift for *us*,” he says softly, watching as Rafael opens the box, watching the look on his face as he gently picks up the contents - a pair of nipple rings, adorned with soft suede bows, connected by a glimmer of silver chain.

Rafael grins; Sonny grabs at the back of his t-shirt and pulls it up, over his head, and off. It puddles on the floor at his feet. “Definitely a gift for both of us,” Rafael whispers, and he steps forward, cups his boyfriend’s face in his hands, kisses him.

Rafael looks up, looks in to Sonny’s eyes, and the other man nods. He smiles and fiddles the rings into place, brushing his fingers across Sonny’s nipples, across the softness of the bows that now adorn them. He leans in for a kiss, a quick brush of his lips against Sonny’s, then smiles again as he reaches down and gives the delicate chain a quick tug.

Sonny’s quick gasp turns into a moan when Rafael repeats the gesture. His hands find Rafael’s hips, and he’s pulling Rafael in close enough for him to notice that he’s suddenly and very hard.

“Come on,” Rafael says, taking Sonny’s hands in his own, walking them backwards into the bedroom. He unbuttons Sonny’s jeans, deftly pulls them and his underwear down in one smooth, practiced motion. He turns his attention to removing his own clothes, and when he looks back, Sonny’s all stretched out on his bed like some kind of offering, arms above his head, long lean body all pale against the dark sheets.

Rafael’s simply *blessed*, he thinks, and he smiles, hovers over his boyfriend, gives the chain between his nipples another gentle tug.

Sonny’s eyes go closed, his head tips back, and he moans liquid nonsense syllables. The sound of it cuts straight through Rafael, and he watches Sonny thrust his hips up against nothing but air.

“You are so *good*,” Rafael says, moving to the bed. It dips slightly under his weight. “You’re a blessing, you’re a *treasure*,” he adds, and he straddles Sonny, cups the roundness of the other man’s shoulders in his hands. “You’re a wonder, you’re an angel,” and he trails off, because Sonny’s thrusting up against him, and he’s distracted by the rush of blissful friction. “You’re a miracle,” he whispers, leaning down and kissing the other man gently. “You’re so good and you’re so *mine*,” these last words of praise breathed against the other man’s skin, and then he’s lost in the feeling of Sonny thrusting up against him again, the warmth of skin against skin, and he thinks: *this man is a gift*.


End file.
